S.T.A.R.S. in their eyes
by Mark 'Manix' Odell
Summary: Set one year before the original game, Chris Redfield meets their new team member...
1. Default Chapter

Carville International Airport

10:00am

1 year before Mansion mission 

Jill Valentine felt uncomfortable in her seat, and tried to shift to a more comfortable position. Failing that, she decided to try to clean up her face, to put on a cheerful face and practice some relaxation exercises. She knew she was getting off the plane in fifteen minutes, but she didn't feel too concerned. Jill knew where she was going, who she was meeting and why.

Where?

Terminal 3.

Who? 

Some guy called Chris Redfield and the man she'd spoken to on the phone who went by the name of Barry Burton would be waiting for her. 

She had never met Chris Redfield or Barry Burton, but somehow she could put a name to an imagined face…probably some dumb beefcake who was slipperier than a snake oil merchant.

Oh well. 

Why?

Her new job meant a lot to her now, it was the least she could do for her wealthy but criminal father who had pleaded with her from prison to get a straight job. Her dad had taught her everything to know about thievery, and just when she thought of starting it herself, he got a change of heart – to be more accurate, he was found out and got thrown in jail for several years.

She didn't mind going straight. It was no problem, it was just a job. It also sounded quite exciting – A special tactics force called the Special Tactics Assault & Rescue Squad – At least, that's what she thought it was, whose acronym was S.T.A.R.S.

A special police force. Hardly her original career prospect…but she didn't mind.

'YOU CAN NOW UNBUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS, THANK YOU FOR FLYING AMERICAN AIRLINES' came the loud and clear announcement, and so she got up, grabbing her bags from the luggage rack.

Chris Redfield sat in the passenger lounge, terminal 3 of Carville airport, and studied his watch.

He hadn't wanted to come, but Barry had said that 'Jill and him would get on like a house on fire'

Chris had a pile of paperwork to do, he was already behind with the report he had to give to Wesker and he was in no mood to be meeting some 'pretty girl' whom Barry spoke pretty highly of. An ex-thief – He didn't like ex-criminals.

"Will she be here?" he grumbled, "I'm kind of tired"

"Don't worry" Barry soothed "She'll be here soon"

Chris rolled his eyes. He'd been with S.T.A.R.S for a few months now, and even then they'd only pulled him in because the USAF didn't want him.

"Ah!" Barry announced, "Here she is!"

Chris turned, face still like thunder…and stopped. His mouth dropped open.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"This is Jill" Barry said, smiling.

Chris felt as if his stomach was about to get stuck in his throat, his face flushed and he felt his heart begin to increase speed. The rapid thumping told him that he was standing in front of somebody very attractive – No, incredibly attractive. 

Jill was petit, very well formed and extremely beautiful; at least that was how his sensors registered it. He had never seen anybody quite like her, not since…he thought. No, he had NEVER seen anybody like her. She was absolutely amazing.

Jill smiled, nervously, and put her hand out for him to shake. He shook it earnestly, face suddenly taking on the picture of friendliness.

"Hi! I'm Chris, from the STARS Alpha team where you'll be assigned – I'm going to be your team-mate in the team, and…and…"

Chris snapped his jaw shut, smiling apologetically. He always babbled when he was around attractive women.

"Sorry" he murmured.

"It's…okay" she replied. 

Chris saw she had a nervous edge to her voice, and felt a little worried.

'Well done Chris you great goof' he told himself, sarcastically 'Now she thinks you're a freak! Well done…'

Jill had almost dropped her luggage when she saw him. Him. Chris Redfield. Barry was the guy with the beard, she could tell from the voice – But this other guy…that was Chris?

Mr. Dumb Beefcake who was slipperier than a snake oil merchant?

'Bad analogy Jill' her inner voice said 'He's goddamn gorgeous, and you're ready to admit it, aren't ya?'

His rather nervous greeting had indicated to her that he certainly wasn't slippery…Obviously quite shy, she could gather from that. Her greeting hadn't seemed much better, she was hypnotised by his quiet grey eyes, hypnotised by his every nervous movement. She'd stuck her hand out, struggled out a few words when he'd apologised…

'Good start' she told herself 'Good start, Jill'

As they walked, Chris turned to her.

"May I take some of your luggage? If…that's okay with you"

Her heart leapt into her mouth.

"Yes…" she practically gasped.

His request had been totally sincere, which surprised her, since if a man generally asked her if she wanted her luggage to be carried for her, he had a seductive grin on his face that almost made her vomit.

'Jill, why the hell are you getting excited over that?' her inner voice said again. She would have to see a psychiatrist someday, she just knew it. 

She admired him all over. Physically, he was definitely up to scratch – A tall, well built guy with a cute smile…She knew little else about him, although she guessed that he was pretty shy.

His hand touched hers very briefly as he took her brief case. It was like being touched by an angel, they both thought in perfect unison.

Chris desperately wanted to cling on, to take hold of her hand and hold it until the sun went down…Jill didn't want him to let go either…but common sense made Chris remove his hand. 

'Wait' Chris told himself 'Be patient' 

He admired her in profile, took every single tiny detail, right from her perfect nose, down to her lips like tiny rose petals.

Her cheeks were peaches, he thought…like wonderful, ripe peaches have melted into her face…

'GROW UP!!!' 

He blinked once or twice, and decided to keep his face on the horizon, towards the doors.

"So…" Jill turned to him "Uh…how long have you lived in Raccoon…?"

Chris was thrown by the question, but soon he tackled it…he didn't want her to think he was a complete idiot.

"Uh, a couple of years now…I think" he said, smiling weakly.

She smiled back.

"Enjoy your job?"

"Yes and no – The pay's good, and I enjoy some of our field work – but there's a lot of stuff I see that I wish I didn't – You know what I mean?"

"I think so – Dead bodies, etcetera?"

"Sort of. I got used to the cadaver side of things, but when you find really sick stuff…it…"

Chris looked uncomfortable, so Jill quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

Chris laughed softly.

"Oh, believe me – You don't want to know about me, I'm incredibly ordinary"

Jill took his arm.

"I don't believe that. Go on, tell me, if you don't mind it being a personal question"

'So beautiful' he thought, looking into her crystal clear eyes, beautiful chestnut hair falling down to her shoulders… 

Suddenly, Chris found himself talking about stuff he'd never even thought of telling anybody in casual conversation; about his sister, how they'd come to terms with their parent's deaths, his recruitment into STARS – the whole thing.

'You're changing' he told himself 'You're changing Chris – and you're changing because of her…but you don't care…'

STARS office

Raccoon City

3:00pm

9 months before the mansion mission

Chris, Jill, Joseph Frost and Brad Vickers practically fell into the office, absolutely exhausted. Enrico Marini looked up, and grinned.

"The Fab Four have returned" he said, in his ever so slight South American accent.

"Yeah" Chris said "Sort of"

They fell down in their chairs, Jill into hers. Chris and Jill had their desks right next to each other, strangely enough at both of their request.

Chris found his gaze wandering over to Jill, clad in her uniform, flopping down in her seat, removing her beret and tossing it onto her desk.

Jill's own gaze flittered to his own eyes…and she turned away, blushing. If Jill had been a schoolgirl, she would have giggled.

'So Cute!' she thought. Chris and her had been working together for only three months, and already they were close friends. Joseph had described them as 'joined at the hip'. They were practically inseparable – Chris always covered Jill's back, Jill always covered his. 

Chris smiled in embarrassment, and turned away as he caught Jill's gaze. The thing they were both worried about was…would friends be all they would be? Neither Chris or Jill wanted to stay as merely 'friends'

He had noticed a slight change in his behaviour over the last few months – he was more courteous, more talkative, and whenever Jill was around, definitely more cheerful. 

"Hey, I'm starved" Brad suddenly said "Anybody going to the machine? Can't be bothered to get up"

"Don't look at me" Chris said, laughing a little under his breath.

"You know, I could do with something too" Jill added.

Jill wanted something?!

Chris leapt to his feet, and his mouth suddenly flew into action.

"I'll get something for you, I'm kind of hungry myself" 

Jill smiled

"Thanks!"

Chris nodded frantically, and practically ran out of the office.

Jill watched him go, knowing that her gaze lingered just a little too long on his rear end…

Forest Speyer, whose business was usually strictly Bravo team strolled up and nudged her, saying in his thick, Arkansas accent

"So…Jill…How's Chris, huh?"

She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned. 

"You know what I'm talking about…you two are good together, you make a lovely couple"  
Jill put on a very forced defiant voice.

"What?"

"Oh come on…Stop pretending you don't like the guy. The way you look at him, the way he looks at you? You saw the way he acted right now, he's desperate to make you happy"

Jill blushed a little. 

"I don't think so" she whispered, trying not to be excited by what she heard.

"Believe me" Forest replied, smiling "I've known Chris for more than a year…and he adores you"

Jill couldn't help but smile a little. He cackled in triumph, and nudged her again.

"I know some good restaurants. Come to me if you're in need of help"

He grinned, and stalked off to the filing cabinet to resort some of their old murder case files. 

Jill sat herself properly, and began to do some of her own paperwork, signing forms and other nonsensica. 

The Aubrey case…The raid on the Edward's house a week ago…the Elrico drugs scandal…all just names in her head as she flicked through the papers. But one name stood out among them all – Chris. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every word beginning with 'C' now said 'Chris' to her. Was she in love?

She sighed. Maybe she was.

Time would tell.

****

END OF PART ONE 

AUTHORS NOTE: This is another of my Chris/Jill fics! I quite like the pairing, but I am also going to be working on the long overdue 4th part of Sherry's first, her last, her everything – providing people stop asking me to kill her, because it ain't gonna happen. Sorry, but I'm not a sadist.


	2. Stakeouts,Peanuts and Jealousy

Chris was down the hallway in a matter of seconds, desperately trying to assess whether or not Jill liked him. 

He went through the door into the area where the only vending machines on that level could be found. The decision had been made to install them after the STARS teams complained about having to slog half way across the Police station just to get a snack.

He walked up to the machines, and pulled out two cups. Right…he put one of the cups under the ice machine, and his mind began to wander off again as he pulled the small lever on the machine.

She was very friendly, he had to admit. She was a wonderful, sensitive person and was incredibly attractive to boot. He tried to think of a suitable line to drop her when he finally made the decision to ask her out for a meal sometime…go out for a meal, maybe kiss for the first time…back to his apartment…

He smiled to himself, in a dreamy state of mind. He was suddenly very aware of his hand going numb with cold…

Oh shit!

He looked at the cup, which was practically full of ice. In fact, he'd put enough ice in to keep a fossilized Neanderthal in perfect shape for several millennia. He cursed, and dumped most of the ice into the bin, muttering under his breath. 

'Nice going Chris' his mind said, sarcastically 'You nearly ruined her drink for her- That'd get you in her good books that's for sure'

For the first time, Chris found he had to concentrate quite hard on getting both the drinks, measuring up the cold liquid in each of the cups, forcing lids down on both of them, and idly grabbing straws from a tray beside it. 

Chris then made a selection from the machine, peanuts for Jill, Crisps for him.

He pressed the buttons, and with an unceremonious BEEP and a _clunk_ noise, two packets dropped into the collection tray. He looked down. Two packets of peanuts. He beat his head in a steady rhythm against the machine. He'd been trying to get ONE packet of peanuts and ONE packet of crisps! 

Chris picked one up, stuffed it in his pocket and placed the other on one of the drinks. Carefully balancing his tray of delicacies, he walked slowly into the corridor, and then the STARS office.

"Hey Jill!" he announced, cheerfully "I got your drink and peanuts!" 

He sounded like somebody desperate to please, and doing so quite successfully.

Jill grinned, and jumped up, sending her chair flying into Barry's fingers, who happened to be sorting some papers on his desk when Jill did this.

After a few moments of swearing and assorted apologies from Jill, she walked up to Chris.

"Thanks" she said, putting her hand on the cup…but most of her hand closed around Chris's too. 

'Her touch…' he thought '…So divine'

Her soft skin clasped his for a moment, and in that moment they exchanged glances. He got another view into her crystal clear eyes.

He smiled, and raised up the peanuts in the other hand.

"Peanuts?" he said, lamely.

She took those too, letting her hands linger on his as she took them from him.

As she walked back to her desk, he couldn't help but watch her cute bottom, perfectly shaped and absolutely perfect as her legs moved.

A brief fantasy flashed before his eyes, of her strip dancing for him in her STARS uniform…he blinked, and tried not to allow anymore stupid fantasies come to surface. The evidence of his arousal was so blatant, that he had to walk back to his desk bent over with his feet three or four feet apart to prevent anybody from noticing his…bulge.

Chris sat down, and allowed the torrent of paperwork to overwhelm him as he got back into work.

Brandy District

Raccoon City

1:00am

6 months before mansion mission

Chris yawned, and stretched his neck. Damn, but he was tired. The stakeout had lasted for hours, they'd been told by Barry that they would receive word when the suspected criminals would exit the building…and as of yet, they hadn't. He scanned the dashboard and down by his feet, several polystyrene cartons that had belonged to several McDonalds burgers, cardboard cartons that had contained some suitably salty chips, and four cups that had contained coke also sat, empty and discarded by his feet.

To his right, in the passenger seat, sat Jill. He'd jumped at the chance of working with her when he found out they were assigned to a stakeout together, and for such a length of time. They were told by Barry that the mission really involved nothing more than sitting down for a few hours, and then getting up when they saw somebody leave the building. Naturally, the two of them had talked and talked, until Jill had become drowsy and decided to take a nap.

He watched her sleep, watched her regulated breathing, her chest heaving slightly as she slept. He felt his lust bubble to the surface. He tried to hold it back, and gripped the seat hard to sate his lust. But Chris's brain was suppressing this, the powerful energy that was his sense of right and wrong and what was noble or not was just able to hold back his snarling libido on its choke chain.

Maybe…if he just looked at her close, that would sate it…

He leaned over to her, until his nose was mere centimetres from hers. He heard her groan slightly in her sleep.

The sound drove him wild, and he had to grip the seat with all his might to retain some kind of self-control. He closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent. So sweet. He wanted to be allowed to smell that forbidden scent, to be allowed to bury his face in her special place and whisper how much he felt he loved her…

Of course, that was what he _wanted_. Want is a terrible thing, Chris thought, and opened his eyes again.

He leaned closer. Chris felt her breasts press very gently against his body, and the evidence of his arousal pressed against her thigh. Jill's face became one of contentment.

"Mm…Chris…" she muttered, oh-so-softly. 

Chris leaned back, a little startled.

Did she…? Was it…? 

Maybe it was…but then again…the mind could play tricks…

There was a savage beeping from his communicator, and he grabbed it, mentally cursing whoever was on the other end.

"This is Redfield, hello?"

"Chris?" Barry's voice crackled in "It's me – The criminal is on the move, get ready to pounce"

"Roger that"

It clicked off. Better wake Jill, he decided.

Very gently, Chris nudged Jill. His hand drifted across the arm, and he felt a wonderful tingling sensation as his fingers brushed against her skin.

Jill's eyes flickered open.

"Mmm…? Oh Chris…" she sat upright "…What's up?"

"Guy we're looking for is on the move" Chris said, smiling "Ready?"

"When you are" she said, withdrawing her Beretta.

They looked out of the front window, and saw, in the shadows, a silhouetted figure creep out from the building's entrance.

"Okay…" Chris whispered "This is our cue"

They leapt out of the car, and before the guy even had time to react, they had their weapons pointed at him over the car doors.

"FREEZE!" Chris barked "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The man looked startled…and then turned to run.

Chris aimed…and fired. The weapon recoiled in his hands as the 'POP' of the Beretta resounded in the air. The figure appeared to drop in pace, clutching his leg, limping slowly away.

Perfect hit.

The two of them ran for him, there was not a chance in hell of him outrunning both of them.

They grabbed his arms, and hauling him upright, pressed him against the wall, Chris searched him while Jill kept her weapon trained on his neck.

"You have the right to remain silent" Jill said "But if you do say anything, then this will be used as evidence against you in a court of law"

"Yeah…" the man muttered, wincing as Chris looked down at his wounded leg.

"Good shot" Jill said, admiringly.

"I get a lot of practice" Chris replied.

Jill had been well aware of Chris's movements in the car. She had had her eyes closed, but she hadn't been asleep.

She would have loved it if he had kissed her, she'd wrap her arms around him and he'd mount her on the gearbox…she couldn't care less if the criminal got away, she'd have Chris, and Chris would have her.

"Uh…Miss.Valentine?"

Disrupted from her own thoughts, Jill turned to see the anxious figure of Officer Thomas standing by her.

"Yes?"

"When…did you apprehend the suspect exactly?"

"1:07am" she said "How precise do you want it? Anymore than that?"

The man shook his head. 

"Uh…no, ma'am"

She nodded.

"Goodbye then"

He nodded briskly, and walked away. 

She blinked in the red and blue glare of the flashing Squad car lights, and scanned the area for Chris.

There he was, having his statement taken by Officer Branagh.

She walked through the spitting rain, and across to the pair of them. The familiar and friendly form of Officer Marvin Branagh turned to her, and smiled.

"Morning Jill!"

"Morning – If you can call it morning" she said, and laughed.

"Well, looks like you two wrapped this one up pretty well" Branagh said, scratching his head "I guess we can all go home and sleep peacefully in our beds now, huh?"

Chris laughed, a soft chuckle.

"Hardly. Our day won't end for three hours or so, how about you?"

"Well, I got a game of chess to resume with the Night watchman, but after that? I'm goin' home"

He smiled, and nodded.

"Guess I'll catch you later" he said, and walked off.

Chris leaned against the car, and ran his fingers through his hair. Jill watched him stretch his body admiringly.

"You were great" she said "Fantastic shot!"

Chris went red.

"Aww…come on, it wasn't that good"

"No, seriously!" she exclaimed "It's better than I could ever do"

He went an even deeper shade of red.

"Aw…" he mumbled again, a shy grin sliding across his face.

"HEY!"

They both turned, to see loud-mouthed Joseph Frost splash through the puddles towards them.

"Hey Joseph" Jill said, smiling.

"Saw what ya did – Good one" he complimented "But of course it would never have been possible without that car I bugged up – We'd never have known about the building…"

"Yeah, yeah" Chris said, rolling his eyes "You never get no recognition, etcetera, etcetera"

Joseph looked at him, confused.

"We had this conversation before?" 

"Just a couple of thousand times, Joseph"

He shrugged.

"I'm going back to the RPD building now, you coming?"

"Yeah…I'll take Jill" Chris suddenly said.

Joesph grinned, knowingly, and winked.

Jill blushed, covering up her face and allowed Chris to gently nudge her on towards the car.

STARS Briefing Room

RPD Building

11:00am

3 months before Mansion Mission

"Right" Captain Albert Wesker said coolly, still wearing his ray-ban shades and ran a hand through his immaculately styled blond hair "This isn't so much a briefing, more of an introduction" 

He shifted position in front of the podium.

"As you may know, we're recruiting more members for both the STARS teams, and the first of these new recruits arrived today"

There was assorted muttering in the seats of the briefing room.

"Her name" Wesker said, pausing for effect "Is Rebecca Chambers. She will be Bravo teams new medic, and I trust that you will treat her as one of your own"

That was obviously the girl sitting by him, the rather nervous looking girl dressed in her proper medic uniform, Chris decided. 

"She's also the bio-chemist of Bravo team. Don't become complacent Alpha, your role will be just as interactive with her as with Bravo's"

There were assorted nods.

"That's it then" Wesker finished "I'll expect to see you all promptly back here in four hours exactly, until then, catch up with your paperwork or take some time off"

The lights came on, and the two teams stood up, going up to greet the new girl.

"Hi" Chris said, amiably "I'm Chris, from Alpha team – This here's Jill, Forest, Joseph…"

He reeled off their names in quick succession, each name being greeted with a nod and a 'Hi' or a variation on that greeting at least.

Despite Jill's friendly welcome, Jill wasn't entirely sure she was pleased to see her. What was it about her? She seemed nice enough, sounded fairly competent…

Or maybe it was just that Rebecca was staring at Chris with a dreamy contentment that made Jill fill very defensive.

_Oh my God _Jill thought _Am I jealous? _

**END OF PART TWO**


	3. Touch of love before Dawn

Briefing Room

2:00pm

Nine hours before mansion mission

"Right" Wesker said, as Chris and Jill finally sat down, still holding hands much to the irritation of Wesker. With a flicker of distaste, he regarded them before concentrating on a slide projector to his left.

"You know the backdrop to our situation" he said, as coldly as he had ever done "Murder cases, all with the same animalistic attack wounds. We have little choice but to comb the forest for the missing hikers"

There were assorted groans, an operation of that scale could take days, if not that then weeks and maybe even months. It didn't bear thinking about.

"I am prepared to make sure that you are worked to death to solve this one" Wesker said, leaning on the podium "So we will work around the clock. Tonight at 23:00 hours exactly, Bravo team will depart on their helicopter to search, while Alpha team will stay and monitor their actions. Should anything go wrong, the Alpha team, lead by myself will be sent in to assist. Got it?"

There were assorted nods.

Wesker began to detail inventories and mission details, but Chris wasn't really listening. He was professional, but was under the impression that Wesker didn't know what he was talking about either. He felt Jill's hand squeeze his own.

"Chris…" she whispered "…Presumably we got some time before then…and I hear the weapons locker's pretty empty at this time of day"

Chris grinned.

"Got a soft mattress in there or something?"

"A table top would do me just fine" she whispered, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled contentedly, and stroked her soft, pale neck. 

"And…" Wesker said, loudly "I want you all within my sight throughout the entire day!"

Chris cursed under his breath, his earlier visions of making love to Jill in the weapons room were now scattered to the winds…the mere thought of her delicate and smooth voice squealing out in rhythmic gasps as they performed their sexual act got him going.

He gulped, as he realised his thoughts had once again contributed to a bulge in his trousers. Jill placed her hand on it, which nearly made him gasp. 

"Jill!" he whispered.

She grinned in satisfaction.

"Big and hard. Just the way I like it" she replied, kissing the nape of his neck.

Oh, would they EVER get some time together?

Eleven hours later

Spencer estate

Jill very cautiously edged around the bend in the corridor, clasping the handle of her Beretta nervously as she turned the corner, bringing the weapon up in an offensive posture.

Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't feel any more cheerful. They were still trapped in a mansion, still far from signalling that giant coward, Brad. The thought of being stuck in a virus-infected house with zombies and other such evil creatures hanging around didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

Well, she could at least make the most of it. She walked past a mirror in the corridor – and as if she was in the hall of her house, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Young and pretty Jill Valentine, frustrated, tired, angry and not in the mood for messing around with haunted houses filled with viral monsters. 

She knew that she had to find Chris. Barry was around she knew, but from what she'd seen – Everybody else, apart from Chris possibly, was dead.

She thought about Chris for a moment. Tall, handsome, well built, head firmly screwed on…he also had a really cute smile that drove most of the ladies in the station crazy. But he was hers, and she was his.

She'd even taken a look in Rebecca's locker, pictures of Chris adorned every surface, and from the muffled groans from the ladies toilets when Rebecca said she 'urgently needed a pee' Jill could tell that Rebecca was doing her best to do something about _her _frustration.

Jill didn't like the idea of masturbation – It scared her more than anything. No, Jill just lay awake and sweated like a pig in a sauna. 

'Snap out of it!' She told herself 'Damn it, you'll be thinking about wanting to have sex with him next!'

Murphy's law was operating particularly strongly that day, so that was precisely was happened.

In a room with him. On a bed with him. Naked. Kissing. Making love. 

All of these keywords flittered through her mind, and a strange smile spread across her lips. 

The probability of making love with Chris rated at about fifty to one, she figured, so getting with him in a zombie-infested mansion where certain death lurked around every corner multiplied the figure by a thousand. However, it wasn't just sex…She'd grown to see him as a sweet, charming, friendly and funny guy who was actually quite shy with women. And she did love him, and perhaps he loved her…

_'Jilly, you're in love…'_

'What ARE you doing?' the sensible part of her said 'You're dreaming about making love to Chris Redfield when you're actually supposed to be searching for a way out!'

In the helicopter. On a bench. With Chris. Naked. Kissing. Making l-

'GODAMMIT!' She screamed at herself'STOP IT!!! You'll be wanting him to bang your brains out on the helipad next!'

The helipad, now that was an interesting place for them to try it-

'JILL!'

Jill shook her head, and continued down the corridor. 

Chris stood on the landing on the first floor that was just above the medical room that him and Rebecca had found, watching the darkness intently. Rebecca had said that she needed to find some chemicals, so he let her. For now, he was trying to find any doors he could unlock with a key he'd found in the guesthouse. 

The search for any other survivors had been unsuccessful; they'd been searching for hours and yet – Nothing. He knew Jill was alive though. She had to be. He desperately wanted her to be. 

When he'd first heard about the employment of an ex-thief into their ranks, he'd had his doubts. When he saw the 'ex-thief' his jaw had nearly dropped. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked into the office, hips rolling neatly with her sexy movements.

They'd hit off from there. They were probably the only male-female pairing in the office that got on as well as they did.

Chris had once had a fantasy about her. It had been, of course, sexual, but he wasn't really ashamed. He couldn't recall it…it had been something about her arresting him in a skin-tight police officer's uniform…

'Grow up' an inner voice scolded.

Chris sighed. It was a damn crying shame they'd never get together. He'd be everything a boyfriend could be – Caring, loving, supportive…He'd grown to love her as well as her body, and now he felt that if somebody took her away, there'd be no reason for him to carry on.

For now, he decided to concentrate on the mission in hand.

Chris stepped down the stairs, readying his Beretta. 

There was an ominous creak. He heard a pair of human feet walking slowly…Jill! It had to be her!

He picked up the pace, and ran towards the sound. He saw Jill at the end of the corridor, her beautiful rounded figure illuminated by a lamp on the wall…and then, covered by a shadow. From behind her, to Chris's horror, was an inhuman shape. A hunter. They were currently at a 'crossroads' corridor, but there was a thick layer of carpet, and Jill wouldn't hear the hunter until the last minute!

He ran, pounding down the corridor towards her.

# Must save her…

"JILL!" he cried. She turned to see him, her face creasing with surprise and delight.

"Chris! I-"

"LOOK OUT!"

She looked confused, but then it hit. Her face lit up with fear, and she turned.

Time became a slow moving force, Chris seemingly rammed into her slowly, and she was sent rolling to her left.

The hunter thrust its talon, and one of the claws entered the side of Chris's body, missing any nerves, veins, organs and bone.

Chris cried out as it tore through flesh, and he crumpled up onto the floor like a rag doll.

Jill screamed in despair, whipping out her Beretta and firing half a clip into the creature.

On the floor, Chris growled, and pulled out his own weapon, shooting the Hunter four times in the lower jaw.

With one unearthly death scream, the creature pitched onto the floor in a pool of its own blood, and lay twitching.

"Chris!" she screamed, running over to her stricken comrade "You…saved me!"

He winced, and nodded.

"I had to…I couldn't let you die" he whispered.

She licked her lips. She knew what to do, and only out of sheer willpower was she able to withdraw her attention away from the wound Chris now had, and pulled out her first aid kit. She set to work, to repair the wound before it got any worse. 

Chris sipped on the water bottle Jill had taken from his belt.

"You okay now?" she asked, patting him on the back and looking down at his firmly bandaged side. 

He nodded, and smiled at her.

"I'm fine…thanks for saving me"

Jill shook her head.

"Chris, you're the one who saved me. Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you helped me" he added, softly, caressing her shoulder.

They had taken refuge in what appeared to be a small restroom for medical patients and it was thankfully free of any infestation. They sat on the medical bed, a white slab that was quite soft, wrapped in sheets and surrounded by a white curtain. 

It was also quite well equipped with medical supplies, and Jill had used this to her advantage. The room was white, clean and sterile.

"Chris, I…" she whispered.

He gently stroked her cheek.

"Jill, you're a wonderful person. I…I love you, you know that…"

She nodded, moving closer to him.

"Chris…" she whispered, allowing herself to be absorbed into the kiss she had longed for, she had waited for with baited breath and was now accepting it.

He kissed her upper lip first, sucking it into his own pair first before teasingly kissing around her mouth.

She giggled.

"On the mouth, you big dummy" she whispered, and kissed him full on the mouth before he could tease her anymore.

Chris felt her moist lips connect, felt her warm and wet tongue slip into his mouth as his slipped into hers. It felt good. Too good. He placed his hand on her crotch, and she moaned in excitement. She felt dampness moisten her panties, felt a patch spread as she got more aroused by Chris's gentle hand, which then began to stroke her. Jill herself placed her hand on top of the tent that had suddenly set up camp on his trousers. 

Chris nearly ejaculated on the spot.

"Chris" she said, determined, pulling away from him for a moment "I want you, now. I want us to make love on this bed, right here, right now. The mission can wait"

"You want to…?" he asked, grinning, pushing her onto her back.

"Oh god yes I do want to…" she replied, allowing his hand to stroke her left breast through the cloth of her blue top.

"Um…Jill" he whispered, a little embarrassed "Can we…do this another way?"

She looked confused.

"Uh, how?"

"Well, I always…had this little…fantasy" he turned the colour of a beetroot "About us…well, it involved you arresting me and then…um…"

She grinned.

"Oh I see" she replied "Well if that'll excite you, then sure…"

She stood up, and walked across the room in the manner of an actor preparing to walk onto the stage. She took a breath, and then said quite loudly.

"Sir, I'm afraid you are believed to be in possession of an incredibly attractive body, how do you plead?"

"Uh…what do you think?" he asked, throat dry.

She leapt on him, and straddled his waist.

"Guilty" she whispered, starting to slide his trousers off, face saturated with a look of total pleasure "Very, very guilty" 

Within a few seconds of this foreplay, both were stripped down to the last elements that protected their dignity.

"Nice strip search" he whispered, staring at the cleavage that she thrust in his face, still clasped in a white lace bra.

"Why thanks" she said "It's police routine to know how to do it"

As Chris unclipped her bra, and allowed her well-formed breasts to fall out of the cups that held them in, he said

"God I love you Jill, I love you SOOOO much"

"I love you too" she said, kissing his chest as she leaned on him.

When they were finally totally undressed, Chris decided to be the one to start. While not a stranger to sex, Chris didn't do it on a regular basis and so it took him a while to adjust once again.

Jill's moans came strong with each meaningful thrust, each push was like Chris was confessing his everlasting love to her over and over again, every gasp that came from both of their mouths forged their bond stronger and stronger.

The tempo increased.

_Ah god… _Jill thought _He's…damn good!_

__Faster. More pleasuring to both her nipples from Chris's moist tongue.

_GOD! _Jill's mind screamed as her own mouth screeched an exclamation that was absolutely incomprehensible if it belonged to any language at all _HE'S BETTER THAN GOOD!! HE'S FANTASTIC!!!_

__The pleasure. The glory. The unbridled ecstasy. Both Jill and Chris knew as they approached the inevitable climax that they had each other, forever. Nobody could or would change that.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!_

Jill felt something burst inside her as the vice like grip her own special place had had on Chris's own tightened harder than ever, and she felt something warm and liquid begin to…

# Chris cried out…

_The joy_

# They both released again

_The Glory…_

Jill screamed one more time…

_The undiluted ec-sta-sy…_

Two hours later

Spencer Estate Helipad

Chris grasped the rocket launcher and hauled it onto his rocket shoulder, gritting his teeth for what he hope would be the last time. He held onto the trigger.

The Tyrant moved on him, but despite the others firing at it, it barely shuddered.

"Say Hi to Satan for me" Chris hissed, before squeezing the trigger. The rocket hummed through the air, and in one orange fiery explosion, the flesh and muscle of the horrific Tyrant creature was immolated in one single blast.

It's horrible scream tore through the air, and Jill swore she saw Chris smirk as it exploded in the blinding blast.

The thumping of the helicopter's blades got ever closer, and soon Jill found Chris, herself, Barry and Rebecca being hauled onto the copter. It lifted gently off, leaving the infested mansion to finish the countdown that had doomed it from the start.

Jill closed her eyes as the deafening explosion destroyed the mansion now far below. She looked out of the window, staring at the golden ball of the sun as it very slowly peeked over the horizon like an embarrassed latecomer. 

_It's dawn _Jill thought _It's Dawn at last…I never thought it'd come…_

Chris put his arm around her. She clasped his hand, smiling softly.

"Good to see the sun again, huh?" he whispered, since both Barry and Rebecca were dozing. 

"Yeah" she replied "I never thought I'd enjoy it so much"

"Then…" Chris said, holding her close "…Let's enjoy it together"

She smiled, and kissed his lower lip.

"I love you Chris" she said.

"Ditto" he replied, unable to say much more.

There was a short silence, cut out only by Brad humming to himself in the cockpit. All other sound seemed unrecognisable as they stayed together in this perfect moment. Their team mates were slaughtered, they'd seen many awful things…but just for now they could rest. It was far from over. They both knew that.

"Um…Jill…" Chris whispered "…If you're pregnant…"

"Then I'd be proud that you'd be the father" she replied, smiling.

He smiled back.

This adventure had only just begun.

**THE END**

** **

****Note: Not bad? Hope not, I had to wrap it up before everybody went crazy. This sort-of sequel to Resident Evil: American Beauty is another successful saga, and if you want another one then just tell me…and I'll try to think of something original to complete a Chris/Jill trilogy, if you like. But right now, I'm getting to work on Scorched Earth, Savage Skies again, and then I'm starting another saga. I'll give you a clue as to what it is: It's the sequel to the very first trilogy of fan-fics I put up on ff.net…heheh…if you haven't guessed yet, then think about it…

See ya!

-Mark 'Manix' Odell

**This story was dedicated to Chicky Tifa, whom I love with all my heart**


End file.
